emilefandomcom-20200213-history
Mario Party Stats
This page is about Mario Party Stats from the Mario Party collabs done by TheRunawayGuys. Game by game Boards won not counting replayed boards *''The list is updated with Bowser's Warped Orbit - Mario Party 8'' Wins per player Wins per character Amount of Appearances only appearances in main boards are counted, doesn't count replayed boards or duel boards *Yoshi: 51 (Tim) *Waluigi: 37 (Jon) *Donkey Kong: 26 (Emile) *Mario: 19 (14 Jon & 5 AI) *Daisy: 15 (13 Emile & 3 AI) *Wario: 11 (AI) *Peach: 10 (AI) *Toad: 14 (12 Emile & 2 AI) *Luigi: 8 (AI) *Boo: 4 (AI) *Toadette: 2 (AI) *Koopa Kid: 1 (AI) *Dry Bones: 2 (AI) *Blooper: 1 (AI) *Hammer Bro: 1 (AI) Stars *''The list is updated with Bowser's Enchanted Inferno! - Mario Party 7'' Amount of Stars (with Bonus Stars) *'Jon: 197' *Emile: 156 *Tim: 112 *AI: 91 Amount of Stars (without Bonus Stars) *'Jon: 138' *Emile: 111 *Tim: 88 *AI: 61 Bonus Stars At the end of a board 3 bonus stars are awarded. These vary from game to game. When there is a tie between less than 4 players for a Bonus Star, then all the tied player get a Bonus Star (when everybody is tied for a Bonus Star nobody gets a star rewarded). From Mario Party 7 on there are multiple Bonus Stars to pull from, only the awarded stars are listed. Trivia *Jon never got the Mini-Game Star in the first Mario Party, but has despite that the most Mini-Game Stars from anyone. One of them was a tie with Emile as part of a last-turn shocker that gave Jon his seventh straight main board victory.. *Tim never won the Mini-Game Star until Rainbow Dream in Mario Party 5. *Every board where Tim got the Mini-Game Star was won by Tim except for Faire Square. They've all been since Mario Party 5. *Tim never won a Bonus Star in Mario Party 2. *Tim won the Coin Star 3 times in a row in Mario Party 4 starting from Boo's Haunted Bash. *Once there was a tie between all four characters for the Happening Star, it happened in Mario Party 4. The map was Boo's Haunted Bash, which has only one happening space to begin with. *The AI won the Mini-Game Star at Toy Dream in Mario Party 5. AI won the board. **The final score was AI 107, Emile 106. Cue Emile getting Karma for his Coin Star victory at Bowser's Magma Mountain by the score of 112 to 111 (over Wario, as Jon was Mario that time). ***Even funnier, the AI was Mario, who had previously gotten SlimKirby by one coin for the Mini-Game Star, 179 to 178, in Mario Party 5. Slim lost at Sweet Dream. *Jon has the longest winning streak from anyone from TheRunawayGuys. Having an eight-board winning streak that went from Pirate Dream till Faire Square. **It would've ended at six had Jon not gotten a Happening Space on the last turn and winning the final mini-game to tie Emile in both Bonus Stars. Still would've beaten his previous best of five via winning every Mario Party 4 board except Bowser's Gnarly Party. *Emile's longest winning streak lasted 3 boards. It started in Bowser's Magma Mountain and stopped after Pirate Land. *Tim's longest winning streak lasted 3 boards too. Winning Deep Blooper Sea, Spiny Desert and Woody Woods in a row in Mario Party 3. *Mario Party 7 resulted in a 3-way tie between the guys, with each of them winning two boards. This is the first time there has been a tie for who won a Mario Party game. TheRunawayGuys declared everyone won, but because stats are used as a tiebreaker, Emile technically wins. **Jon would've won the tiebreaker had he gained one more Star as he had more Coins than Emile in the total stats. *Jon has never been blanked in a Mario Party, the only person of the four to have at least one main board win in all seven games (Emile and Tim were blanked twice each, Tim in 2 and 4 (he stopped that streak with Snowflake Lake in 6) and Emile consecutively in 5 and 6 as Daisy; Toy Dream in 5 is the AI's lone win). *Tim is the only person to have been the same character in every Mario Party game, as Yoshi is playable in all of them; Jon willingly switched to Waluigi for 3 (and after almost sweeping 4 has stuck to Waluigi since), while Emile went from Donkey Kong (who was pulled out of the playable roster for 5) to Daisy (thanks to Chuggaa's Lost Innocence), then to Toad after Daisy netted 0 main board wins between 5 and 6 (where even the AI outscored him). **Jon and Emile both fared relatively badly in their first game as Waluigi and Daisy respectively, then gave them a second chance. Jon went on to almost sweep 4 (Emile, in his last bout as DK, stopped it) whereas Emile got blanked again in 6; he then committed to the switch to Toad, which was delayed thanks to The Stream, and won overall by tiebreaker. Category:Stats Category:Technical pages Category:Mario Party Series Category:TheRunawayGuys Category:Mario Series